The Tales of a Frosty Love
by Dagger of Fath
Summary: What happens when you mix red and white? Pink? Not just that but a friendship, one that can make it through the toughest of times and the hardest of trials. For Ruby and Weiss, the road ahead will be long and treacherous, but if they made it this far without killing each other, anything is possible. Rated T for the following: Blood, romance, and RedSnowflake.
1. Chapter 1

The Tales of a Frosty Love

**A/N: First fanfic ever so I'm just giving you a heads up. I would love any support with this story and if is gets any, I'll continue. There is quite a bit of RedSnowflake or whatever you want to call it, and later some blood, but not in this chapter. You're probably wondering, "why is this girl still talking to us when we want a RWBY story?" Well here you go guys and girls! Have fun!**

Stay hungry for cookies my friends

**See you top side**

-Dagger of Fath

Chapter 1: _A Snowy Encounter_

How did Weiss find herself in this predicament, she didn't know. All she knew was Ruby wasn't in the library and that made the heiress ANGRY.

Ruby, as she usually does, had planted the idea of a friendly thing the duo could work on. Not only would this test their friendship, but their resourcefulness and their ability to adapt.

What was this idea? Working on their class project.

Mrs. Stone had assigned a few projects that each pair of students could work on over the course of the next few weeks. The duo had picked to do an anatomy project on the body structure of a Nevermore, mainly due to the fact that they had one in storage down in the basement of the school. How? During their entrance exam in the Emerald Forest, the members of Team RWBY somehow had managed to kill a Nevermore while trying to escape the woods with their chess pieces.

Weiss knew that the chances of Ruby showing up were close to zero, mostly due to the fact that Yang had offered to help the redhead bake some cookies at the same time that Weiss had planned their project date. Weiss gave a sigh of defeat as the clock struck 4PM, the gong of the massive grandfather clock echoing across the rows of books that seemed to never end. The heiress gathered up her papers and pictures of the beast, neatly placing the important papers into their proper folders and sliding the folder into her sliver and white backpack. The singer flung the heavy pack over her right shoulder, brushing a lock of her platinum blonde hair out of her eyesight before pushing in her chair and proceeding to exit the enormous library.

The heiress footsteps echoed throughout the right wing of the academy, sounding both rushed and full of anger. Her Aura was firing out of her, melting the legs of a few metallic tables that were placed by every few windows with a neatly arranged flower. Weiss could care less about the tables. The singer found the nearest elevator and entered, luckily she was alone. She watched as the doors closed slowly and she turned her attention to the control panel of the elevator. Her eyes darted around the array of buttons before her blue orbs finally settled down on one three rows up and two to the right, floor 11. She jammed the clear button with her right thumb and was relived when it began to glow a bright yellow, indicating that her request to move was heard by the machine. The metal box slowly but surely made its way up the dark elevator shaft, creaking and groaning as it reached its destination.

Weiss quickly exited and proceeded down the hallway towards her dorm room. There will be hell to pay for ditching Weiss Schnee for some stupid cookies. "Now what are we going to do with you Miss Rose... Perhaps toss all the cookies you have in the dresser out the window while you sleep? Maybe "accidentally" dent Crescent Rose?" She contemplated on her ideas to show the crimson haired girl that she was not to be avoided.

As the ice queen proceeded towards the traitors bedroom, she paused in mid step as a flicker of red appeared outside one of the clear windows that Weiss walked by. The heiress peaked outside, eyeing her target. "There you are." Weiss muttered murderously, clicking her white and blue boots together and turning on the heels, heading towards the nearest exit.

As she exited the campus's through one of its many doors, the singer was hit with a sudden gust of frosty wind, snow particles danced around in the chilly wind as realization set in. How had she not noticed that it was snowing?

The snow was falling quite hard, even for Vale, which gets around 5-7 feet of snow each year. Weiss, being the heiress that she is, decided that she was too good for snow, even if a snowflake was her "logo" according to Yang. The singer activated a duo of Glyphs on the bottom of both of her boots, creating her version of snow boots. She stepped on the snow and instead of sinking into it, she was able to stand on it with out getting any of the white powder on her. Satisfied, the heiress continued on her way towards Ruby's last known location. "Now where are you... Ah! There you are." Weiss muttered to herself as she closed in on her target, stalking up slowly.

Weiss reached the back of the traitorous team leader, her red cloak fluttering in the wind. Weiss couldn't see the teens face but knew what it would look like once she started yelling at her. The image of Ruby cowering in fear from the heiress somewhat soothed her anger and replaced some of it with a touch of happiness. Weiss didn't "hate" Ruby, contrary to popular belief. She simply disliked the antics that Ruby would do over and over, again and again.

Weiss moved her body into her standard "rich teen girl" position. Her arms crossed over her chest, her head to the right and up a bit. Her eyes looking down at Ruby as if she was the lowest of Beowulf's. She heiress thought her plan was perfect and began the cycle of yelling.

"Hello Ruby." Weiss said calmly but you could feel the anger in her voice. Weiss half expected the girl to be freaking out in a panic attack now, cowering in fear like usual when she yelled at her.

There was none of that here.

Not even a reaction from the cloaked teen was present, the only movement was the cloak fluttering in the wind. Weiss's plan was quickly unraveling. Normally the girl would have turned by now. Why wasn't she?

"Um... Ruby?" Weiss asked, feeling a bit more concerned then frustrated at the petit teen in-front of her. Weiss waited for a response.

Nothing.

Growing tired of the quiet game that Ruby was clearly playing, Weiss grasped hold of the girls left shoulder, causing her hood to fall and her face to become exposed. Ruby had her trademark red and black headphones with the rose design on them, blaring some song that seemed a bit to mild for the rock and punk loving teen.

Weiss knocked the headphones off of her team leaders head, causing the teen to jump in sudden shock.

"Ah! Weiss! Hey!" The cloaked teen made out as she fell into the few feet of snow that layered the ground, jumping up just as quickly. A chunk of snow stayed glued to her hair.

Weiss rolled her eyes. "Ruby. We are suppose to be in the library. Why are you out here?" The heiress asked the crimson girl, gesturing to the area around them.

"Oh... Well this reminds me of home." Ruby replied to the snow princess, proceeding to look up into then sky as the snowflakes danced downward towards the earth.

Weiss tilted her head. "Home?" She asked, putting aside her anger that she was holding inside towards the teen, replacing it with curiosity.

"Yeah. Well, you see Yang and I are sisters but we aren't 100% related." She told the heiress.

"Well you act like true sisters. And it's pretty obvious that you aren't 100% related. You have short red and black hair with sliver eyes, while Yang has long blonde hair and light violet eyes." She explained to the snow covered teen as she adjusted her headphones around her neck, pressing the "off" button quickly.

Ruby nodded. "Well I guess it is pretty obvious." She agreed and gave a small laugh before continuing her story. "Well... My very first home was in the east kingdom of Atlas, the ice kingdom. I lived in a small village called Arbor Ridge. Everything was great and I had a lot of friends there." She told the heiress.

Weiss brushed a lump of snow off her shoulder. "Then why did you come to Beacon instead of their school for Hunters and Huntresses?" She asked in a genuine confused voice.

Ruby laughed a little. "Well, life was good till I was around..." She paused and thought for a few seconds. "7 years old. One day my mom and dad went out to go do some hunting when..." She said and began to look down at the snow that littered the ground.

Weiss frowned. "When what Ruby?"

Ruby gave a small sniffle before gathering her thoughts. "I-It got really dark. Like Grimm black. I h-heard a screech from the sky and I looked up and saw a swarm of Nevermore..."

Weiss knew what she was about to say and wanted to put a stop to this. "Ruby I-"

Ruby cut her off. "They starting attacking the village, picking people up left and right. I heard my m-mom and d-dad call my name and I saw them running to me. Then they were gone... a Nevermore grabbed them... I ran inside and hid under the bed until the yelling stopped..." She said and a few tears rolled down her face.

Weiss took a step forward. "Ruby... It's okay. I underst-"

Once again, she was cut off by Ruby. "Then a person came in the house yelling for my mom and dad. I crawled out and I saw my uncle Qrow. He took me to a Dust plane and we flew to his home in Vale. He said that my mom told him to do that if something ever happened to her and showed me a letter explaining the whole thing when I was a bit older. And that's how I got here." She finished and whipped the tears from her right cheek.

Weiss stood stunned. She was just about to yell at the girl for missing something simple, possibly ruin her entire week, and crush her spirit when she was already holding in so much sadness. "Ruby... I'm so sorry." Weiss said, the words feeling somewhat alien on her tongue, not recalling the last time that she had used the term "Sorry." In any business meetings that Weiss had been to before, sorry was a term that could end a company. Sorry basically meant that a deal had gone bad or a obligation was not met. The few times she ever heard it was from poor Dust shops and cargo ship owners that couldn't provide the Lien that the Schnee Dust Company requested as a tax for loss of product during shipping or robbery.

Weiss, not thinking clearly at the moment, enveloped the teen in a tight, warm, and friendly hug. Ruby flinched slightly but stood still, returning the hug after a few moments.

Weiss would never admit it to anyone, except her diary, which wasn't really a person, but she had developed certain... feelings towards the younger girl. How Ruby would react to the older girls revelations, Weiss didn't want to know. 'Would Ruby even return the feeling?' Weiss thought, not entirely aware of the situation at hand.

Seconds turned to minutes until a soft cry coming from Ruby plucked the singer from her thoughts. Ruby's face had turned a blue and purple-ish color due to the lack of oxygen into her lungs. Weiss, although coming off as a very frail and weak looking girl, could really use her strength whenever she wanted. The tightness of the hug getting too much for the smaller girl.

Weiss jumped back in realization of what she just did. "RUBY! Oh no! I'm sorry!" She called out and started to panic as Ruby went into a coughing fit, her lungs adapting to the new air. 'Im turning into Pyrrha...' Weiss thought, recalling the conversation about the events in the Emerald Forest that's she had with the other redhead of Team JNPR.

Ruby's face soon returned to its normal pale color. "I-I... I'm fine. Wow! You're REALLY strong!" Ruby commented before giving a small, awkward laugh.

The strange duo stood awkwardly in the freezing weather, not moving at all. Weiss noticing very small details around her. How the trees were arranged in a geometric pattern, how the statues along the entrance to the Emerald Forest was freshly cleaned before the oncoming snow storm hit the academy, and how Ruby's hair blew almost elegantly in the wind.

How it was elegant, Weiss couldn't figure it out.

The heiress was about to say something to break the awkwardness when a sharp howl did the job for her. Weiss turned to her right to locate the disturbance when a hard object connected with the back of her neck and her eyesight went black, falling onto the snowy ground. The last thing she heard was Ruby's cry of shock, yelling Weiss's name before Weiss heard a painful cracking sound and the thud of Ruby's body next to hers before slipping into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

The Tales of a Frosty Love

Chapter 2: A fight for your life

**A/N: Hey guys and girls. This is chapter two as you can clearly tell. I must give a warning however, that this chapter deals with some blood and some gory detail such as a leg being removed from a body. Now before you all freak-out about that just know that this isn't the end of the story, but the beginning, and I would NEVER dream of killing anyone so early on. I love cliffhangers by the way and I think that this counts as one. **

**Special thanks to my new friend Orion Matrix** **for reading my work. You are my favorite author and you all should go look at his RWBY story too. **

**Reviews wanted PLS!**

**Here, have some cookies too!**

**(::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::)**

**- Dagger of Fath**

Darkness.

That was all Weiss could see. Her mind was still hard at work trying to fully wake itself up and venture into the real world. Everything was working besides her voice, her body, and her eyes. Her hearing was the same as usual ever since she had reached this state of awareness. She had no idea how long she had been out. A few minutes? An hour? More? These questions plagued her mind like Dust Poisoning when a loud grunt filled her right ear.

The grunt, clearly belonging to her "fearless" leader, sounded hurt and very weak. It was very simple to note that she was very tired, possibly at the point where she was in a struggle to stay awake.

Weiss focused all of her will power to one goal: wake up, for Ruby!

The heiress felt the rush of wind as her hope was accomplished, thanking whatever divine being that gave her this strength, in 4 languages. Her vision slowly cleared and she could begin to see the outline of her surroundings. It was clear that she was still outside, due to the chilly winter wind. Lines and circles that dotted her vision began to take the form of rocks and trees in the distance. After a few moments that felt like a millennia to the young Schnee, her vision fully cleared up. She had half hoped that she would be laying down where she was before, Ruby trying to wake her up.

Her hopes were quickly crushed as she gasped in horror of the sight that awaited her.

Grimm, Beowulf's to be specific, had encircled the girl in a small ring. There were 10 in total, all wearing their bone masks with red marking like any other known Grimm, their black fur looked freshly kept for a group of savage beasts. Weiss stood up, her movements pitiful, weak, and not up to par with the well taught elegant Schnee posture. Her left hand instinctively flew to her combat skirt on the left side of her hip for her trusted Dust powered one handed sword, Myrtenaster. As her hand touched the empty holster that the sword would usually be attached to, she let out a small whimper out of fear. Myrtenaster was gone, and the Grimm looked hungry.

She closed her eyes and waited for her imminent and painful demise.

And waited...

And waited...

'Why aren't they attacking me yet? I'm completely at their mercy.' The ice queen wondered as she opened one eye curiously.

The wolfs had formed another circle, now their fur covered backs to the Schnee daughter.

Weiss took a few steps closer to the Grimm, trying to get a look at what exactly they were doing. A few more steps were taken by the young girl when a clash of steel entered her eardrums. She dove out of the way just as a massive blade, bigger then her body, slammed into the ground only a few inches from her left hand. Weiss took her time to study the new material as the lustrous red and black paint shined with help from the distant sun. She had seen this blade before, but couldn't quite put two and two together.

Then it hit her.

Literally.

A red and gray metal pole, the length of Yang's motorcycle, slammed into the downed Huntress with the force of a baseball being pitched by an Ursa. She let out a groan of absolute pain as she shoved the enormous metal bar off her form.

'Wait... Blade... Pole... No not a blade...' Weiss thought, struggling to remember. 'No that's a Scythe head... Which could only mean..." Weiss pondered when a cry of absolute pain came from the center of the newly made circle that the Grimm had formed.

Weiss stood up once again, limping to a small opening that the Grimm had not occupied.

To say that the teen was shocked would easily be the understatement of the century.

In the center of the Grimm formed circle was Ruby Rose, Weiss's best friend, although she still wouldn't admit it. She looked as if she was fighting for her life, her trusty Scythe, Crescent Rose missing from her person and Weiss knew for sure at that moment, that what she saw was the famous weapon, Ruby's "sweetheart," broken and ruined in the deep snow pile. Across from the petite teen was a white Beowulf, a pattern of red and black streaks running down its back and stomach. It was clearly the Alpha of the group, fighting the redhead to test its strength and to prevent any uprising among the large pack of wolfs. The beasts claws were soaked in a bright red liquid that dripped off ever so slowly. Weiss knew from common knowledge that it was blood.

Human blood.

Ruby was clutching her stomach, blood seeping out of the wound with every breath that the teen took. A large scar running along the right side of her neck stood out like a sun in a solar system on her pale skin. The snow around her body was turning into a horrible mixture of red and pink, melting the powdery substance that littered the usually green grass.

Weiss held her breath as the large Beowulf gave a harsh battle cry before charging at the wounded teen. Ruby's ears detected the loud sound and brought her back to reality. Seeing the massive beast charge at her, she rolled out of the path the monster took towards her. The roll causing the redhead to land on her left arm, wincing in pain as it's last attack had cut into the much needed arm. If she only knew where Weiss was, the duo could fight this thing off. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the wolf charging again, unable to escape it this time.

********WARNING: Gore related themes. Skip ahead to avoid  
this.*******  
**  
The massive Grimm raked its claws down upon the weak 15 year old, sending the younger girl into a large oak tree a few yards away. Her body slamming with such force that several ribs cracked upon impact, causing more blood to seep out from the cloaked girl, the wood cracking into a mold of her form. The massive Grimm nightmare stalked forward slowly, clearly showing large signs of intelligence by making this as painful as possible for the teen. The white creature of darkness grabbed the oak tree, ripping a good chunk of wood off the side. It held the newly acquired makeshift weapon as a bat in its left paw, holding the smallest part as the handle. The right paw yanked the teen out from the tree and tossed her in the air, proceeding to hit the petite girl with the oak, sending her soaring into the air and down towards the earth at quick speeds, her body rolling to a stop soon after impact. As the wood connected with her spine, the oak shattered into a few pieces. Seeing that the weapon had lost its purpose, the massive creature discarded the leftover wood in its claws to its side.

Ruby started crawling away from the massive beast, her left arm completely useless after the landing broke her bones from her left elbow downward to her palm. Ruby gave a small glance to Weiss, the corner of her mouth dripping with blood as she struggled to stay awake. Ruby gave a weak but confident smile; the look in the younger girls silver orbs seemingly told the heiress  
"everything will be okay."

Weiss tried to run forward towards her wounded team leader, just to protect her from this awful situation, to hold her tight and tell her that everything will be okay.

Her mission was ended abruptly as a Beowulf moved in front of the teen, forcing her to return to her spot and watch the fight.  
**  
*****Worst part of the gore here*********

The white beast approached the downed teen and lifted her by her right leg into the air. Ruby had the look of anger and acceptance on her face as the wolf growled right in her face.

"I'm ready... How about you?" Ruby asked the white wolf with all the anger she could muster, giving the beast a smug look, instantly replacing it with a cocky grin. Her body started glowing a bright red Aura, the power finally activating.

However, it was far too late for the teen.

The Grimm, in one swift motion, grasped hold of the teens left leg, just below her knee cap and pulled it with all of its strength. As flesh ripped off of flesh and bone ripped off of bone Ruby let out a cry, not out of pain though, akin to one with the power of a god, the cry of absolute power.

Ruby's built up Aura exploded in an intense eruption of flames and rose pedals. The flash causing Weiss to block her eyes with her right palm to avoid being blinded. The surrounding Beowulf's let out simultaneous cries before running off deep into the forest.

Moments passed and everything grew quiet. Very quiet.

Weiss moved her palm and was met with a horrifying sight.

Ruby was laying against the base of a large tree, her left leg missing from the knee down. A small puddle of blood surrounded the teen as she laid still, the only sign of life was her silver eyes blinking slowly.

The white Beowulf wasn't as lucky. It was covered in cuts, each seeping with bright red blood, all signs of life missing from the creature. Out of its stomach was a chunk of wood that had speared into the Grimm pack leader.

Weiss limped over to the red head, her left leg injured from the shaft of Crescent Rose's impact. The heiress struggled to get across the snow, her Glyph boots long gone.

Weiss finally reached her bloody team leader and slid her back down the same tree. "R-Ruby... P-please tell me you can hear me." The white haired girl asked the still teen, her voice cracking in places as she struggled to keep her tears out of her eyes.

A quiet cough answered her question, spraying blood over the snow. "Y-yeah... Weiss... I'm here."

Weiss shifted Ruby's head into her lap, gently stroking the smaller girls head. "We are going to get out of this Ruby. This is all just going to be a big dream and when we wake up... Yang and Blake are going to tell us that we are crazy." Weiss said out loud, trying to convince herself that this wasn't happening.

Ruby gave a small laugh, more blood spraying out onto Weiss. "I think I'm going to have to take a rain check on that project Weiss-y... I don't feel up to it right now."

Weiss took off her favorite jacket, wrapping the white material around Ruby's ruined leg, trying to stop the blood. "Stop that, just keep your breathing calm, stay awake... Um... Uh..." Weiss said, struggling to remember how to approach this type of situation.

"I'm going to take a nap okay Weiss-y? I'm really sleepy." She muttered and closed her right eye.

"No! Ruby don't you dare do that!" Weiss yelled, straining her voice to try and keep her awake.

Ruby gave a sleepy smile. "It's fine Weiss... I'll see you later... I lov-" Ruby made out, her eyes closing slowly by themselves until the redhead became still.

"Ruby?" Weiss asked, wondering why the girl wasn't answering her first order. "Ruby?" She said again, her voice filling with fear and pain.

The heiress held Ruby's body close to her, stroking the girls short red and black hair, sobbing uncontrollably.

The heiress could feel her own mind going dark, the coldness of the world finally having its dreaded affect on the teen. Hypothermia was closing in on the young Schnee as she slowly slipped off into the realm of dreams once more.

The last thing she remembered was the sound of voices that she seemed to recognize but couldn't identify, and the feeling of someone picking her up.

**A/N: Dat ending. :D Stay tuned for another chapter and maybe the start of another story!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Tales of a Frosty Love**

**Chapter 3: A future, a love, a gift**

Weiss wasn't in a very good mood.

After passing out in the woods, she found herself awaking with a large bright light in front of her face, the sound of a heart monitor beeping in the background of the soft elevator music that filled the room. The heiress had managed to postion herself up on her pillow to get a better view of the new location, pushing the massive head lamp that was bolted in to the ceiling above her bed away from her eyesight.

The room was clearly a hospital emergency recovery room. It was fairly easy to tell. The cabinets with pictures of the skeleton and various organs nailed to the exterior, a few beds with wheels that locked in place, the doctor running around in the other room just past a see through wall of freshly made glass.

Weiss heard a sudden knock of the door followed by a somewhat quiet voice. "Weiss? Are you awake?" The voice spoke out from behind the wooden door. It sounded familiar... just like the voice she heard just before she passed out.

"Come in!" Weiss called out, touching her neck in curiosity, her voice had healed quite dramatically, it was no longer cracking and broken sounding, although it could have been that way due to the emotional damage in the Forest.

The team members of JNPR entered the heiress's room in order of rank. Jaune at the lead, Nora following close behind, Pyrrha entering slowly and cautiously, followed by Ren who looked a bit shaken up. The group surrounded the gray and white hospital bed that the ice queen laid upon, each taking turns asking how he was doing and what she remembered. Strangely none would answer her only question that was "where's Ruby?"

"Everyone, I'm fine. Can you all just tell me what happened to us after I blacked out?" She asked, a sly attempt to get answer as to where they were keeping the redheaded leader of her team.

"Well," Pyrrha began. "We were walking around the edge of the Emerald Forest looking for a bit of firewood for the fireplace in the main lobby of the school when we heard a loud explosion. We made our way forward towards the smoke and Jaune here tripped."

Jaune looked at the floor to show his emptiness. "I thought I tripped on a branch and I lifted it up to show the gang how big it was when Nora threw up. They all gestured to the stick and I looked at it... realizing that it was a leg with black clothing over it and a black and red boot. We kept going and found you two by a tree and here we are." Jaune said, lifting up his head and spreading his arms out to his sides in the air, giving a sarcastic example of "home sweet home."

Weiss nodded slowly, her question within reach of an answer. "So if I'm here Ruby's alright, right?"

Jaune looked over to the glass wall and his team did the same. Weiss, confused, looked along with the JNPR members and saw and slightly larger bed than hers with a girl laying in it. Ruby. Yang was sitting in a chair crying while Blake paced around the room, ranting about something that the heiress couldn't make out.

"She woke up earlier and told us her part of the story. she fell back asleep a few hours ago. She kept asking about you Weiss." Ren told the white haired teen without looking at her. "Yang barley got to talk to her before she went to bed."

"A-and her leg?" Weiss asked nervously. If her leg was gone, so was her chance at being a Huntress, she would be stuck in a wheel chair forever, never reaching her one goal.

"The doctors aren't certain but they think that she can have her leg re-attached, but they will need a whole lot of purple Dust to get the nerves connected if she wants it to be usable." Ren explained to the white haired heiress.

"But she could still be a Huntress right?" Weiss asked, begging for an answer in the form of a yes or no.

"If they get the Dust then the-"

"YES. OR. NO." Weiss commanded the pink eyed teen, her voice never sounding as cold as it did now.

JNPR backed up a bit from her bed, her Aura levels increasing greatly at and exponential rate.

Seconds went by before Ren answered.

"Yes. In my own op-"

"That's all I needed to hear." The heiress said. "Now if you would excuse me, I think that Yang might need some comfort from you all."

The four warriors nodded in agreement, saying their goodbyes before proceeding to the door separating the two rooms. Weiss could see the four approach Yang through the glass, watching as Blake soon went over to the rest of the group to help Yang with her emotions. Weiss gave her room another look. Clearly someone had gotten her a few things from her room and brought them for her. An outfit, a standard short sleeved shirt and and pair of gym shorts, along with the rest of her attire. Next to that was a few of her Dust cases, her not so trusty sword Myrtenaster, her diary, her favorite pillow, her-

"Wait..." Weiss mumbled and looked back at her things, spotting the pure white book that laid upon the Dust cases. The heiress blinked a few times before accepting what she was seeing. That was her diary... someone had found it... WHAT!?

Weiss reached over and plucked the white book off of its resting place. She examined the damage that it possibly had. None, the lock wasn't forced open and not of the pages were clearly ripped. The heiress pulled a key that hung from her necklace and put it in the lock, a quick turn of her wrist and it was ready to be read.

Her diary was only a few hundred pages from a dictionary. The massive book contained about 3481 entry's, the first being from when she was 9 years old, all those years ago when one of her supervisors, Red, gave her it as a birthday gift. She had the best times with it, writing about her day, her life, her adventures around the Schnee house, events in the company, and her three closest friends.

They weren't Blake, Yang, and Ruby. This was far before those three were even names that she knew. These were her first friends. Red, Blue, and Green. Each had names that correspond with their eye color, nicknames but they used them instead of their real names.

Red, the smartest and friendliest of the trio, was her fathers right hand man. He could win any argument, strike any deal, and correct any mistake.

Blue was the cold, calculated, and quiet one. He wouldn't be around much but Weiss knew what his job was, sabotage. He would sneak into company's that rivaled their own, plant false evidence of corruption or thievery, delete key documents, and finally, destroy company's from the inside.

Green was the calm and reserved one. She was nice at times, teaching the young heiress how to be the best of the best, how to be just like a true Schnee.

The trio kept in touch with Weiss but she hadn't seen them since her move to Beacon. However, with parents soon coming to visit to see how the school was befitting their children, she would most defiantly see them.

Her hands opened the book to the latest entry, pulling a pen from the side of the cover to write.

_**Entry 3482**___

I'll skip the formalities and cut to the chase.

Ruby was hurt by a white Beowulf, one that we have never seen before. Her leg was torn off and she could have died. I hope that she won't during any surgery.

I can't get this girl out of my head. At first due to annoyance but now... I think I'm in love.

I wonder how it will feel to be reading this entry when I'm older, maybe with Ruby at my side, not as Beacon partners, but as REAL partners.

I'll take inventory now; maybe she will be awake later. I don't know when I'll ask her about us. Maybe some time soon.  
  
At the end of the entry, the white haired teen wrote down Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee is big, bubbled up letters. She put the pen under both names and encircled the names in one big heart. The heiress allowed a smile to creep onto her lips before she closed the book, locking the thing and placing it safely on a Dust case.

The heiress picked a case up and opened it, praying that it was the right set... YES!

It was the case of purple Dust, full of shards, powder, weapon continents for battle. Just enough was there to properly help Ruby.

"I guess being a Schnee heiress is paying off." A voice spoke from the corner of the room, causing Weiss to jump in her bed.

"Who are you!" Weiss demanded, enraged by the obvious violation of her privacy that this person was partaking in.

Sun stepped out of the shadows in the room. "Sup Schnee."

"Don't "sup" me! What are you doing here you... you..." Weiss yelled, debating what term to use. Pervert? Stalker? Garbage?

"Concerned friend?" He suggested, his tail latching on to the ceiling, allowing him to hang upside down in the air. He pulled out a banana and started peeling it.

"What do you want Sun." The heiress demanded.

"Just to say hey, maybe see what Blake's up to. Heard about Ruby."

Weiss frowned. "You have? How?"

"Everyone knows Weiss, Ozpin made an announcement before I came here. He's postponing the tournament till lil Ruby gets better."  
The monkey Faun answered, hopping down from the ceiling with his banana in his mouth, swallowing it whole. He reached behind his back and pulled out an object covered in a black blanket.

"What is that?"

Sun put it on top of one of her Dust cases. "A little weapon that I found in the woods under some snow. Fixed some of it for you." Sun said, pulling the cover off to show the heiress the compacted sniper Scythe.

Weiss's eyes widened. "You... Fixed it?"

"Nope." Sun replied. "I just brought it. It's not done yet. It's missing its handle."

Weiss frowned as examined the Scythe. "Well where is it?" Weiss asked, her voice filled with concern.

Sun tossed the black handle at Weiss so fast that she nearly missed it. She set aside the Dust case and held the black metal rod. "I don't understand."

"You're going to fix it snowflake. Just hook it on the side where the slot is and turn it, then YOU fixed it, I just helped."

Weiss sat up, slowly rising from her bed. As her feet hit the floor she could feel its cold texture. She knelt down and did as Sun told her, and with a satisfying "click" the handle popped into place, finishing the weapon.

Weiss turned around, her back facing Sun as she lifted the Scythe onto her bed. Sun raised his eyebrow as he examined Weiss, noticing that she forgot a key issue with bending over. "Hey Weiss?"

Weiss kept her back to the Fauna and unfolded the Scythe, checking for damage. "What Sun?" She replied while running her fingers along the steel.

"You know you're wearing a hospital gown, right?"

Weiss froze. That did explain the breeze that she felt down her back. Wait... hospital gowns only cover the front so that would mean...

Weiss turned around to face the monkey boy, her face turning as red as Crescent Rose. "Sun..." Weiss warned, anger slowly rising above embarrassment.

"Uh... Got to go. Have fun!" Sun yelled before bursting into full sprint before the heiress could kill him. "Nice butt by the way!" He called out, giving Weiss a sexual wink of his eye before jumping out the window.

"I'll kill you!" Weiss yelled out the window, promptly closing and locking the dreadful thing. She turned her attention to the glass separating the rooms and saw that it was empty aside from Ruby.

"Where's everyone else?" Weiss asked herself out loud. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Ruby shift, no... she was already awake. Weiss could hear muffled sounds coming from the girls room and assumed that it was a TV playing some little kids cartoon.

Weiss quickly changed, putting on her shirt and shorts, and walked into the girls room.

Ruby's attention was drawn to meet Weiss as she opened the door. Weiss couldn't tell the expression in Ruby's face until she approached the smaller teen. Her face wore a mixture of hope and sadness.

"Hey Weiss. How you feeling?" The redhead asked in her cheery voice.

"Ruby... I'm fine. What about you?"

Ruby shifted slightly. "Decent, could be better. Feels weird without my leg." Ruby said, poking the spot where her leg ended, just below her knee.

"This is all my fault." Weiss muttered, looking at the floor.

"Nah, it's no ones fault, stuff happens." Ruby said, dismissing the fact that her future could be ended because of this.

"How... But... What?" Weiss asked, her brain malfunctioning due to Ruby's simple comment.

"It's finnnnnnnneeeeeeeeeee! Why don't we forget about all this and just relax. Wanna watch some cartoons?" She suggested, patting the spot on the bed next to her.

Weiss crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm not a little kid Ruby. I'm a Schnee heiress and I won't degrade myself into watc-" Weiss said but glanced up to the TV. "Is that... "The Adventures of the Snow Fighter!"" Weiss asked, her eyes widening.

"Yeah, why?"

"That was my favorite cartoon as a kid! What episode is this?"

Ruby checked the guide with the remote, her jaw hitting the floor. "Oh my Lord..."

"A... Marathon of the WHOLE first season!" Weiss finished for the girl.

With that, Weiss quickly hoped into bed with Ruby, snuggling up close to her leader as episode after episode aired on the sliver and black TV.

Eventually, Ruby had fallen asleep next to the heiress, giving small hums in her sleep. Weiss tapped the girl gently on the arm. "Ruby... You awake?" She whispered and was answered with silence.

The heiress leaned down to her face and gave Ruby a quick peak on the lips. "Goodnight Ruby, sweet dreams." Weiss said, realizing that this was her first "kiss" with Ruby.

"Tomorrow, I'll tell you how I feel about you. I... Love you Ruby Rose. What about Weiss Rose and Ruby Schnee... That sounds pretty good to me." Weiss muttered under her breath before falling asleep next to the redheaded teen.

**A/N:**

**REVIEW PLS**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Tales of a Frosty Love**

Chapter 4: Past, Present, and Future

Weiss wasn't the best at waking up, especially during troubling times. Her dreams were her favorite place. A place where she wasn't judged, told what to do, and where she could do anything. Her dreams were a place much like her diary, pages and entry's entering the dream world and becoming real to the young heiress. Her dreams would contain things that troubled her, from her father being very distance as she grew up, to her current life at Beacon. As of late, the heiress would dream of the team, RWBY. Her mind creating mirror images of her teammates, each with their own individual personality.

Blake was the same as usual, calm, reserved, and quiet. But in this dream world that Weiss had created to vent her emotions, Blake represented all the wrong in her life. From the Faunus rights to the corruption that was buried deep down in the Schnee company.

Yang was like... well, Yang. Partying all the time, not a care in the world. Yang represented her dream for a simple life, one of no rules and a carefree world.

Ruby was... different. She was always different in each dream. Sometimes acting as her real self, while other times as a different person. She could be happy at one point and ice cold in another. Weiss could never explain why this happened and she had no control over it. If she were to approach the red head in her dreams she would avoid the question.

Weiss awoke from one of these dreams, sadly, one where Ruby wasn't very kind. She had lost her leg and the doctors couldn't do anything about it.

Weiss looked around the room, making sure that it was just a dream and that she was fine. She looked to her right and saw the sleeping Ruby, her eyes shut and her breathing soft and calm. She was holding the remote in a death grip and had a happy expression on her face. Weiss gave a small smile and quietly exited the bed. The heiress glanced at the clock and saw that it was 7:39 AM. The ice queen stretched her arms over her head and proceeded towards her own hospital room.

The heiress put on a fresh pair of clothes, discarding the previous outfit in a empty suitcase. She maneuvered around the bed and lifted up the silver suitcase of purple Dust. Ruby wasn't loosing her leg, not like in her dream.

The white haired teen proceed out of the room, her eyes adjusting to the bright hallway lights. She took note of her room number and began walking down the hallway to the right. She followed any sign that she saw posted on the white walls every few yards, eventually locating an elevator.

The heiress stepped in, a warm feeling growing in her heart as she saw it was completely empty. "Good, no one to stop me." The teen muttered to herself as the steel doors shut mechanically. She glanced over to the key pad that was bolted on to the right wall of the elevator.

"Hrmmm..." Weiss hummed as she scanned the buttons with her left index finger while her other hand placed the case on the floor.

"34, 35, 36... Ah! Floor 37, doctors hall." The heiress chirped happily as she jammed the button with her thumb, a satisfying click filled her eardrums. The button began to glow white and the elevator began to climb. Weiss leaned onto the steel wall, giving a small sigh.

'All right. Now for step 2.' The heiress thought as the elevator stopped climbing and a loud "ding" filled the elevator. The silver steel doors opened up, allowing Weiss to exit with her suitcase of Dust.

The white haired girl proceed down a long hallway, doctors and nurses glancing out of their offices, confused as to why a young teenager was up in their quarters.

Weiss reached a set of large double doors that obviously lead to the conference room. She could hear voices coming from the inside, indicating a meeting was taking place. The smart thing to do would be head back down and come back later, but Weiss could care less. She kicked in the door, breaking the lock that held the two doors shut, opening up the entryway to the room.

"-And that is why we should be converting the red Dust into a liquid to..." A man at the end of the room in a dark black suit was explaining to the rest of the room, filled with doctors in lab coats and other adults in suits of various colors. All eyes flew to Weiss as she entered the room, not bothering to shut the broken doors.

"Now what do you think you are doing in here young lady?" The man in black asked the teen in a cold tone, clearly angry that this girl was messing with a key part of the meeting.

Weiss kept walking forward, stopping at the front of the table. "My name is Weiss, for your information, and I request to see the expert on medical usage of Dust in this room." She replied in a calm, friendly tone.

"I will have no such thing happen in MY office. We are in a meeting if you don't mind. Markus! Escort this... Whitney or whoever the hell she is out of this room." The man in black called out.

A large man, twice the size of Weiss stepped forward towards the Schnee daughter. Clearly this was Markus.

"If you lay one finger on me I will see this place burned to the ground and a supermarket build over it, having each one of you working the janitorial team." The heiress threatened, her voice filled with promise, clearly showing that was an actual thing that could happen.

Markus stopped mid-step and looked at his boss. "Blane?" Markus asked, his voice deeper then a Beowulf growl.

Blane's eyes shot bullets into the teen. "And what in the world could make that happen? You're just a teenager."

Weiss smiled warmly, victory will be so sweet. "And the Schnee heiress." Weiss added. Markus stepped away from Weiss so fast that he tripped over his own feet and fell onto the floor.

Blane's eyes widened. He knew the name well enough, he had even met the owner of the company, Geist Schnee. He was the main supplier of their Dust and if he were to loose that Dust...

"N-now now... Miss Schnee... W-what is it that you r-require of us?" He stuttered, dots of sweat appearing on his forehead. This had to be his worst day ever.

Weiss grinned evilly. "Who is your best doctor that can work with Dust?"

A man stood up slowly, wearing a large white lab coat and black sunglasses. "I am, Miss Schnee." The man said in a calm tone, completely opposite of Blane's.

Weiss walked over to him and shoved the case into his hands. "You are going to come with me. There is a girl across the room that I am in who needs a Dust operation. Whatever you don't use is yours to keep, but you WILL fix her. Understood?"

The doctor nodded and walked over to the door, awating Weiss's order to leave. "N-now Miss Schnee... Is there anything else I can do for you?" Blane asked slowly.

Weiss turned to him and smiled once again. "Learn to use a mop." She simply said and walked out of the room with the doctor in tow, leaving a surprised group of doctors and a crying Blane behind.

**********Ten hours later*******  
**  
Weiss paced back and forth outside the operating room. Ruby had gone in a long time ago, at least ten hours. The heiress had done so much in that time. She had gone back to Beacon and spoke with professor Ozpin, gathered a few things for Ruby from the dorm room that she would need. A change of clothes, her pillows, her scroll, her Beowulf sleep mask, and a few other things. Weiss had also taken the liberty of talking to Ms. Stone about the project, asking for a few more weeks to work on it. To that, Stone had said that they could take all the time they needed. The most interesting thing that happened was when she was visited by professor Port while gathering Ruby's belongings. Apparently, the axe wielding man had prepared the duo a gift. What could it possibly be?

The white Beowulf.

He had apparently gone out into the Emerald Forest after team JNPR had left with Weiss and Ruby, gathered the Beowulf up, and brought it back to his classroom. He had stuffed the thing and had it brought up to their dorm as a "get well present" as the man called it.

Weiss promptly thanked him for the awkward gift and proceeded to head back to the hospital. When she arrived, she was informed that Ruby was still in surgery. She had been out for 6 hours and she spent the other 4 pacing the halls.

Yes. 4 hours. Just walking up and down a hallway.

Weiss slumped down in a chair that was placed in the hall for her. She gave out a frustrated sigh as hit the back of her head on the wall.

"Well that's no way for a heiress to act." A familiar voice called out to Weiss.

'Wait. I know that voice.' The white haired girl thought before turning to the sound.

Three people stood to the right of her, each wearing a dark black suit. All three had a scarf around their necks. The one in the center had a red scarf, to the left of him was a man with a blue scarf, and the other had a green scarf.

She knew these people all too well, and she loved that.

"Heya kiddo!" Red called out to the teen, a wide smile on his face as he walked over to the heiress.

Weiss flew up from her seat and tackled him in a right hug. "Red! I missed you so much!" She cried out, not remembering the last time she was so happy.

"Hey! Don't forget us!" Green scolded the heiress. Weiss let go of Red and walked in front of Green, giving her best bow.

"Lady Green." Weiss said, lifting her head up to met the woman.

"Posture is all wrong, you've been slouching!" Green yelled out, her voice full of fake worry. "Hah! Your just like your mother." Green said and hugged the teen.

Blue leaned on the wall next to him. "Sup White." Blue spoke in his dark, cold voice. Weiss knew though that this was his best attempt at a happy and cheerful tone.

Weiss walked over and shook his hand politely. "Thank you for coming Blue." Weiss told the blue scarfed man. She turned to the rest of the trio. "Why are you all here? Not that I don't want you here or anything, just why." She asked.

Red looked at the white haired girl. "Your old man heard about the ambush you were in. He wanted to come but he had to fly out to Atlas for the day. He will stop by tomorrow if all goes well."

Weiss was stunned. "Father... wanted to come? Really?"

Green nodded. "Yes Weiss. Your father was very worried when he found out that you were in the hospital."

Red nodded and looked back at Weiss. "Speaking of which, why are you still here? You look okay."

Weiss looked down at the floor. "I was with my friend when I was attacked. I got out with a hurt leg but she..." Weiss trailed off.

Red tilted his head. "She what kiddo?" He asked, concern rising in his voice.

"Her leg was... It was... Um..." Weiss mumbled, tears starting to form as she had small flash backs of the events.

Blue sighed. "It was ripped off. Geist told us that she was with someone else. That other person was critically injured."

Weiss sniffled and nodded slowly in agreement. She was about to speak when the operating room door flew open.

"Miss Schnee?" The doctor asked as he looked at the group.

Weiss stepped forward. "Yes?"

The doctor wore no expression, his glasses blocking the view of his eyes. "We need to talk about your friend."

Weiss felt her heart crack a little. "Don't you DARE tell me she isn't okay!" Weiss roared in anger.

The doctor held his ground. "She... she wants to see you." He said and stood still.

Time seemed to pause, Weiss's anger growing quickly.

"Well?! Are you going to move or am I going have to break your-"

"Leg."

The five all turned to a voice behind the doctor.

There stood Ruby Rose, looking as smug as ever. Around her left knee was a large white bandage that connected her lower and upper leg together. Her sliver eyes sparkled with excitement. "Hey Weiss. How you doing?"

Weiss froze, all her anger leaving her entire being. Her arms rested at her side, her mind malfunctioning, the only thing she could think of was one name.

Ruby.

Weiss bolted forward as fast as a thought, enveloping Ruby in a tight hug. "RUBY!" The heiress cried out in happiness.

Ruby grunted as the heiress crushed her body, slowly returning the hug. Moments passed before Weiss felt Ruby shudder, letting out a whimper in pain. "The stitches Weiss!"

Weiss flew backwards in fear. "Oh no! Ugh! Sorry Ruby!" Weiss told her injured leader.

Ruby gave a small, weak smile. "Good to see you Weiss." Ruby said,  
her eyes sparkling with hope.

Weiss smiled, whipping a tear from her eye. "It's good to see you too Ruby." She said and turned to her friends. "I want you to meet some people." Weiss said and gestured to her companions.

*****************

**A/N: Chapter 5 coming soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Tales of a Frosty Love**

Chapter 5: Introductions  
  
Weiss helped the weak Ruby out into the hallway as the doctor returned to the room, promptly locking the door. The duo stood awkwardly facing the three Schnee representatives, each one scanning Ruby with their eyes. No one spoke a word for a few moments before Ruby decided to break the silence.

"H-hello. My name's Ruby Rose. It's nice to me-" The red head spoke, suddenly stopping in mid-sentence as the trio disappeared into thin air. Ruby blinked a few times, not comprehending what just happened. No one was that fast, that was almost as fast as herself. Weiss gave a small sigh of frustration and stepped away from Ruby, face palming in the process.

"Weiss! What's hap-" She made out before the trio reappeared behind the Scythe wielder.

Red had his right hand on the girls head, touching her red and black mound of hair.

"Hrmmm..." He muttered before teleporting away.

Green had her hand on the girls left leg, just below the kneecap, poking the bandage gently with her right hand while her left held a green phone, a loud "click" emerging from its speakers, clearly stating that a picture had been taken.

"Hrmmm..." She muttered before teleporting away in the same fashion as Red.

Blue was the fastest of the group, holding a blue phone like Green had, taking picture after picture of the girl who could do nothing but blink over and over as the flash went off. He finally appeared in front of the petite teen, snapping a final photograph before proceeding to do what Red and Green had done.

"Hrmmm..." He muttered before teleporting away.

The trio reappeared next to Weiss, all with calm looks on their faces, except for Weiss who had a look of annoyance. This happened every time the trio met a new person, scanning them, touching them, analyzing them, judging them. It was a force of habit, something that Geist had drilled into their minds upon their first day of their job. This was simply a way to decide if this person was a threat to the young heiress.

"Hrmmm..." The trio hummed in unison.

"I approve!" Red called out, Green and Blue nodding in agreement.

Ruby blinked a few time. "It's nice to meet you three." She finished, holding her hand out for a friendly hand shake. The trio looked at the heiress for final approval. "Go ahead." She commanded and the trio stepped forward, each shaking the hand of the young girl.

"Now that formalities are out of the way, I think that we should all just calm down and be normal for once." Weiss suggested, earning nods of approval from her three protectors. Ruby looked at the trio, not recalling Weiss ever speaking about these three.

'Probably Schnee family helpers.' The red head thought, her leg starting to ache from standing on it for so long. It still hadn't fully healed, even with the amount of Dust that was applied to it.

"Weiss? Could we possibly go to my room? My leg is starting to hurt and I can't let the stitches open." Ruby asked Weiss, putting most of her weight on her right leg.

Weiss nodded in agreement, not wanting to take any chances with her leg. The small group proceed down the hallway towards Ruby and Weiss's room. A few hallways down and an elevator up a couple of floors up and they were back in their rooms. Weiss and Ruby felt at home, considering that this WAS the place that they had been staying at for the past few days. Red, Blue, and Green entered and all became wide eyed.

"This is a hospital room? The color is all wrong! This isn't the proper resting area for a Schnee at all!" Green shouted, her eyes darting around the room at the various "ugly" things that needed to be removed.

"It needs to be more open. Removing the glass wall would be a start." Blue suggested to his female counterpart, gesturing to said glass.

Red poked the white bed that belonged to Ruby. "WHAT! This is a hard as a rock! How is it possible to sleep on this?!" He called out, horror covering his face.

Weiss face palmed once again. "Red, if you would kindly shut up for just a few minutes, then maybe we can talk about fixing this place up once Ruby is in bed." Weiss told the red scarfed man who proceeded to back away from the bed.

Weiss lifted the petite teen into her bed, adjusting the covers, putting a few of her pillows on the headrest behind her, trying to make it as comfortable as possible. Once Ruby was safely in bed, Weiss turned to the trio.

"Now! Can we please just all calm down? I'm sure that once Ruby here is out of the hospital in a couple of days, then maybe we can see if we can fix up this sorry excuse of a hospital. Here's what I was thinking..."

******Meanwhile on the ground floor******

A large black limo with a large snowflake emblem along the side doors pulled up in front of the towering hospital. The driver turned off the engine and opened his door, walking around to the passenger side. His heart was beating incredibly fast, his client was very angry today, and if he wasn't happy, no one was happy. The man reached for the black handle, pulling it forward, opening the door.

A tall, well built man with short, clean white hair exited the car, in a white suit with a rose in the right breast pocket. A large snowflake emblem in black and light blue was printed on the back of the suit. He wore dark black boots that were steel plated, along with white and gray gauntlets upon his wrists. In his right hand was a briefcase, having just exited a meeting, and in his left a razor sharp pure white, double edged sword, made from every known type of Dust shard melted down and built all by hand, the Dust chamber larger then Weiss's own. The man wore an all white fedora, along with a pair of black sunglasses. His Aura radiated absolute power and control, causing the driver to cower a little as he left the car.

"Don't wait for me; I'll be here for quite a while. Tell Ozpin that I will be meeting with him at 10:45 AM tomorrow." He said with a cold, commanding voice.

The driver didn't respond and quickly got into his car, speeding off toward Beacon.

The man walked along the sidewalk and entered the double doors to the hospital. As he entered, most eyes flew to him as his Aura had intensified... however; all but one person looked at him in reality.

Said person, was a tall man with short, dark black hair, a long scar running down his neck. He wore a burnt and ripped black cloak, clearly used throughout his life and had taken some damage. He wore a simple black shirt with black metal armor parts running down his arms and legs. He had a large black compacted Scythe attached to his lower back, weighing around 350 lb. He had dark blue jeans that were equally torn like his cloak. His silver eyes were glaring into the eyes of the hospital front counter worker, who's eyes however were currently on the man in white.

"Out of my way! Move it! Get!" The man in white commanded as he shoved the awe shocked people out of the way as he forced his way up the long line to the front desk. Eventually, only the cloaked man stood before him.

"Move it!" He shouted and went to push the man forward. However, a hand flew and caught his wrist before the white dressed man's hand came in contact with the cloaked mans shoulder.

"It's rude to shove." Was all he said, not even looking at the sword wielder.

The snowflake emblem man hissed at the statement. "How DARE you talk to me like that! I am in a hurry so move!"

"We are all in a hurry guy. I'm just trying to see if my little girl is here."

The white dressed man scoffed. "Well we have one thing in common." He mumbled and looked at the cloaked man for a response.

"Where is Ruby Rose." The cloaked man spoke in a dark voice to the receptionist, causing her to flinch.

"Floor 23 room 688 B. Your name sir?" She asked.

"Qrow."

The lady turned to the sword wielder. "And you?"

"Weiss Schnee, what room?" He hissed.

The lady typed a few words into her laptop. "Floor 23 room... 688 A. Name please."

"Geist."

The two men exchanged looks before simultaneously proceeding down the hall. Qrow disappeared in a shower of black roses moments later, while Geist activated a Glyph under him, sending him flying straight up into the ceiling. Geist's unique powers allowing him to pass through the solid surfaces with no damage done to him or the floors.

The duo arrived outside the same room. "Well this is quite the surprise." Qrow commented.

Geist hissed at him. "A simple coincidence. My daughter better have not been contaminated by your girls poor Aura." He said and laughed slightly at the cloaked man.

Qrow opened the door to Ruby's side of the room while Geist entered through Weiss's side.

As Geist entered he was met with his trio of protectors and his only daughter, all in a deep conversation.

"So in conclusion, Green should handle the internal affairs, Red the Dust supply deals, and Blue the... unwanted staff. With that we can proceed to..." Weiss told the trio who were sitting down in three silver compact chairs, each holding a note pad, writing down notes. Weiss's eyes flew to Geist and her pupils widened.

"Father!" Weiss called out, sprinting towards the Schnee Dust Company owner, enveloping him into a hug. Geist gave a smaller hug in return, momentarily forgetting all that was going on around him.

"I was worried Weiss. Don't scare me like that. You were lucky that my meeting was canceled so soon." He told the smaller Schnee, smiling down upon her.

"Yes father. I am sorry father." Weiss said to the towering Dust lord. "I really want you to meet someone father! Is that okay?" She asked, her heart leaping with joy. Not only today would she get to confess to Ruby, but show Geist that she was old enough for a relationship.

************Ruby's Room**********

Qrow gently closed the wooden door as he entered, unintentionally waking the younger Scythe wielder.

"Uncle Qrow? Is that you?" Ruby asked, gradually siting up on her bed, whipping her eyes to remove any crust. Qrow walked forward until he reached the girls bed.

"Yes my dear, it's good to see you." He said in a calm, hopeful voice.

Ruby smiled slightly, hugging her crazy uncle. "I missed you too uncle Qrow." After a few moments she released her elder and smiled warmly. "Want to meet a friend of mine?" She asked in her childlike voice.

*********Both rooms*********

Simultaneously, the two adult smiled down upon their respective girls. "Sure, I don't see why not." Both said that the same time. Qrow gathered up Ruby in his arms and opened the door between their rooms at her order, entering the room and spotting his new nemesis, Geist.

"Weiss, get back, this... worm insulted me in the lobby and I don't want you anywhere near him." Geist told his daughter, looking behind him for her but not finding her.

"Ruby, we should go, we have the wrong room clearly." He muttered before realizing that Ruby wasn't in his arms anymore, just a few rose pedals.

The two had gathered in the middle of the room, between the two bickering adults while the trio in the back moved towards Geist in a protective manner. The two weapon wielding men were screaming at each other, shouting curses, threats, and general insults like little kids.

"I-" Weiss tried to interfere before the two interrupted her.

"Excuse m-" Once again, cut out my the two.

Ruby felt a blood vain pop in her head and her Aura activated. "NOW SHUT UP!" She roared as loud as possible, her Aura shattering the glass vases that adorned the room, also causing a TV by Weiss's bed to explode.

The two stepped back a few feet, nervous to this girls powerful Aura.

"Now Weiss has something to say!" She yelled and looked at her friend. "My teammate has something to say."

Geist and Qrow exchanged glances, coming to the same conclusion. "You're teammates?!" The duo yelled in anger.

"That's it, we are going back home Weiss." Geist told his daughter.

"Ruby, we are heading back to Signal, you won't want her as a part of your team in Beacon." Qrow explained to his the cloaked teen.

"NO!" Weiss and Ruby called out at the same time, both Aura's activating again.

"Weiss! Get over here right no-"

"NO! I won't father!" She yelled at him, stomping her foot on the ground. "I am not moving because I have a good reason to stay."

"And what might that be, daughter?" Geist hissed the last word, far beyond angry.

Weiss smiled at the two adults, realizing that there was only one way to get out of this situation. 'Here goes nothing.'

"This is why." She said, grabbing Ruby by the front of her shoulders, spinning the red head to face her. Before Ruby could even process what was happening, Weiss slammed her lips onto Ruby's own, wrapping her arms around the younger girls waist, pulling her closer. Ruby's silver eyes shattered, her left eye twitching while starring into Weiss's closed eyelids.

'Please kiss back, please kiss back...' Weiss thought among other, non-children appropriate thoughts as she kissed Ruby more passionately. If this was going to work, Ruby needed to return the kiss back, even it isn't on purpose.

Ruby's heart was going into meltdown while her brain was already melted down inside of her cookie filled skull. She eventually wrapped her arms around Weiss in return, pulling the white haired girl into a deeper kiss, finally retuning it. Just because she could, and given the fact that Weiss probably would never let her do this again, Ruby allowed her right hand to trail down Weiss's back, coming to a rest on her bottom, earning a deep blush from the heiress. The duo separated after a few moments, a web of saliva connecting their mouths together. Both turned to their respective adults who were standing in shock while the trio stood in the background. Red was giving a thumbs up to them, Green was nodding in approval while whipping a tear from her eyes, and Blue was holding phone up to them, pressing a small button. Weiss felt the vibrate of the her phone receiving a picture in her side pocket. The two stood by each other, hands around each other's waists.

Geist and Qrow stood in shock before Qrow came to first. "I don't... I... Is this really happening?"

Ruby pulled Weiss closer. "We could do it again if that what you're asking."

Qrow's eyes twitched. "N-no... I-Its quite alright." Qrow strutted and turned to Geist, giving a sigh in defeat. "Looks like Ruby wants to stay, and I'm man enough to let her make her own choices." He said and held a hand out to Geist. "Are you?"

Geist looked carefully at the cloaked man, glancing to his daughters worried face, Ruby's childish grin, his three supporters encouraging gestures. He looked back at Qrow and gave a sigh in defeat. "I suppose... Weiss can stay at Beacon... but only if Miss Ruby here... still makes her happy. It seems that I can't do that all on my own anymore." He said and firmly grasped Qrow's extended hand, shaking it before releasing it. Qrow reached behind his back and pulled out a large, clear plastic bag. Inside were around 30-40 miniature cookies. The cloaked man dug around in the bag and pulled two out, tossing one in Geist's direction. He caught it hesitantly, examining the strange food.

"Truce?" Qrow asked, eating his cookie slowly.

Geist looked up at the man, bringing the cookie up to his mouth. "Truce." He said as he bit into the chocolate circle. "Wow! I'm going to need to know where you got such good cookies!" Geist commented, walking towards the door with the trio, Qrow following.

"All in good time." He said and turned to the two lovers in the room. "We'll be at Beacon if you need us." He said and walked out, closing the door behind the four.

Now the duo stood by each other in the center of the room, not moving at all. 'Well that was decent.' She thought.

Weiss turned to Ruby and creeped closer to her, a sly smile appearing on her face. "Well now that we are alone, how about a li-" Weiss began before Ruby interjected.

"Not so fast Weiss-y. You and I are going to have a nice long chat about this whole situation before any of that happens again. Got me?" Ruby said, all signs of happiness gone from the smaller girl.

Weiss gulped in fear. 'Uh oh.'


	6. Chapter 6

**The Tales of a Frosty Love**

Chapter 6: Past actions

Weiss stood absolutely still as Ruby walked around her half a dozen times, her leg healing at a rapid rate, allowing her to do so. Weiss could feel her hard stare and could only focus on the sound of Ruby's feet tapping on the marble floor as she continued to walk by her. Suddenly Ruby stopped in mid-step, pausing and finally speaking, but not looking at Weiss.

"Weiss, when you first met me, did you hate me?" She asked, no emotion present in her voice, which didn't fit well with the red heads bubbly personality.

"Ruby, I don't hate you at al-"

"WHEN you met me." She repeated, cutting Weiss off.

The heiress stood nervously, taking a sudden interest in the patterns on the floor. "I... Yes, yes I did." She said in a defeated voice. Weiss thought back to their meeting. Ruby falling into the luggage, Weiss yelling at the girl, even when it was clear that it was just a minor accident and that nothing was damaged. Yet, Weiss still scolded her.

Ruby continued to walk around the teen, no change in emotion. "And what's with the sudden love interest only a few months after that day?" She asked, her voice slightly rising as she said "love."

Weiss blinked a few times before thinking about the question. She honestly had no idea why the sudden interest occurred, but she knew Ruby wouldn't believe that. She had to come up with something quick.

"No lying." Ruby spoke, seemingly reading Weiss's thoughts.

The heiress thought for quite a long time before finally speaking, finally finding the right answer. "I guess that it's because of what happened when I came looking for you at school. You weren't at the library and I found you outside. I guess when we talked that day I realized... that I wasn't earning anything by being so mean to you, that I was hurting you and I was losing the chance at having a good friend... and when that Beowulf attacked us..." She shuddered at the thought of the beast. "I thought you were going to die. I realized that I wouldn't want to be here if I didn't have you as my leader... or as my friend." She said, pouring all her honesty and truth into those sentences.

Ruby stopped and turned her back to the heiress. "Weiss... I don't know if I can forgive you for everything you put me through." She said, unaware to Weiss, a small smile appearing on her face.

Weiss felt her heart breaking and her mind going into overdrive. "B-but... I love you Ruby! I really do! I can make it up to you! I'll buy you that cookie store that you like to go to so much. I'll do all your homework and help you study for your tests! I'll... I'll..." She stuttered, tears running down her face. "I'll do anything! I promis-"

Ruby suddenly turned and grasped the crying girls shoulders, looking right into her eyes. "How about you shut up?" She asked and pulled Weiss into a deep, passionate kiss, instantly closing off the dam that was Weiss's eyes, stopping her tears. It was now Weiss's turn to act frozen at the touch of Ruby's lips, not really expecting that to happen.

The heiress gathered up her thoughts and kissed Ruby back with all her might, wrapping the younger girl into a loving embrace. The duo stood that way for quite some time, kissing and running their hands down each other's bodies. The loving moment was cut off abruptly by the sound of a window opening and an aggravatingly familiar voice.

"Awwww! So cute." Sun said, perched upon the window with his trademark banana. "So much love in one room, it truly melts my heart." Sun said, holding his hand over his heart.

To that, Weiss promptly threw the nearest object at him, which just happened to be the remote to the TV. Sun dodged the makeshift weapon, nearly falling to his death in the process. "Oh come on snowflake, I just wanted to say hi, look I even brought a friend." He said, Blake poking her head into the window.

"Sun, I know I'm part cat, but I can't just climb every wall that I see, I nearly fell ten times." Blake said in a out of breath voice. "How far up are we? 27 floors?"

"Oh don't worry, getting down in the easiest part." He said in a cheerful voice, causing Blake to give a sigh in frustration.

Weiss crossed her arms over her chest. "And why are you two here?" Clearly pissed off about the duo ruining their "bonding time."

Blake looked towards the heiress and then to Ruby. "Wait..." She muttered, spotting Weiss's lipstick on Ruby's cheeks. "Ugh! I owe Yang so much money. Well, Qrow sent me a message on my scroll since I was near the hospital. He wanted me to tell you two that Mr. Schnee said he is taking you two on a Dust trip to Atlas in a few weeks, something about "getting Weiss's future wife a look at our job." or something like that." Blake said, pulling herself up the widow to sit next to Sun.

"Atlas? But... Qrow knows that I won't wan-" Ruby began but was cut off by a blushing Weiss.

"Of course we will go! I need to show my future wife here the ropes of the company!" Weiss yelled out, acting... un-Weiss like, nearly causing Sun to fall out of the window in shock.

"Wait, wife?" Ruby asked, a look of confusion on her face.

Weiss turned to her counterpart, her face as red as Ruby's name. "I will buy you a ring made of diamonds in the shape of a cookie." Weiss said with the look of absolute promise on her face, her icy blue eyes full of truth. "We will have two kids, both with pink hair. The boy will be named Cupid and the girl will be Aphrodite. We will live in a castle made of silver and rubies and we will own the Dust company as rulers of Vale, then we will-" Weiss continued before the slap of a hand across her face stopped her.

"Weiss! For the love of God shut up!" Ruby yelled out, blushing a dark shade of red. Weiss's hand went to her burning cheek; her face wore a mask of disbelief.

"Oh! First fight, just like every happy couple." Sun commented, earning a snicker from Blake.

Ruby turned to the duo, her sliver eyes twitching. "Leave. Now." She spoke in a dark voice.

Sun jumped and let out a cry as he fell out of the window into the street below, Blake giving out a sight before jumping off too. She would land fine, being a cat and all.

Ruby turned back to a still as stone Weiss, her blush gone and a look of confusion on her face.

"I... What happened?" She asked, not entirely remembering what just happened.

Ruby gave a small sigh. "You wanted to get married and live in a castle with two kids with pink hair." Ruby summed up for the heiress.

Weiss's eyes widened. "Are you serious?" She asked, shock filling her confused voice.

"How would we even have a kid in the first place Weiss? What were you thinking?"

"Well I have a cousin with white hair who cou-"

"No."

"Please? In the future?" Weiss pleaded, creating the most awkward atmosphere that the two had ever been in.

"M-maybe." Ruby said, giving a small sigh in defeat, earning a cheer from Weiss, tackling the younger girl into a bed.

"The leg Weiss!" Ruby cried out as Weiss started tickling the younger girl, causing Ruby to begin laughing uncontrollably.

"Now, you are going to pay for making me cry Miss Rose." Weiss said, tickling the younger girl more and more.

"S-STAHP! PLEUSE!" Ruby screamed out with improper grammar, swinging her arms around due to the touch of Weiss's fingers against her sensitive areas.

"Sorry, can't hear you? Did you say tickle more?" Weiss asked while laughing evilly, a dark blush covering her face as she continued her attack. Weiss's left hand stopped assaulting the younger girl to undo part of her elaborate shirt to get more tickling coverage.

"W-WEISS! STHAP!" Ruby cried out.

The door to the room flung open to reveal a nurse carrying a luggage cart. "Miss Rose are you feeling bett-" The nurse asked before locking eyes with the duo, Weiss's face burning red, Ruby's shirt open, Weiss's hands on the younger girl. "I see that she is feeling better? On that note, she is dismissed from the hospital whenever she gets around to it. Please keep all sexual activities outside of our building." The nurse advised, giving a small smile to the duo before leaving the cart in the room, walking off muttering something about young love.

Weiss quickly dismounted the smaller girl, helping her fix the top part of her combat outfit that she was currently wearing. "We... We should pack up." She said quickly to escape the awkwardness, adjusting her own white jacket.

Ruby and Weiss proceeded to fly around the room a lightning speed, loading random objects on to the cart before finally finishing the job within a few minutes. Ruby clipped her massive Scythe to her back, giving a grunt at the weight of the weapon. "I don't remember her being this heavy. That's for fixing her." Ruby said before helping the ice queen with the cart, moving it down the hallway towards the nearest elevator.

Weiss pressed a button on the panel and the metal box began to descend.

"Hey Weiss? You know that Dust trip that your dad is taking us on? Where do you think we are going?" She asked innocently, a hint of fear in her voice was unnoticed by the heiress.

"Father did talk about visiting the Graveyard town in Atlas, it was destroyed quite some time ago by some Grimm. No one survived according to record." Weiss explained to the younger girl.

"Oh... That sounds... Nice." Ruby said, her voice cracking at some points. 'It just has to be my home doesn't it? I mean what other town was destroyed in Atlas in the last century?' Ruby thought as the metal doors mechanically opened.

The duo exited the building and Ruby lead a confused Weiss down the sidewalk with their luggage.

"I'm going to hail a taxi okay?" Ruby said to Weiss as she walked towards the road.

"A what?" Weiss asked, following the younger girl with the cart in tow.

"It's a car Weiss, just wait one sec." She said and gave a loud whistle into the cold wind.

A yellow taxi cab flew out of nowhere, coming to a complete stop by Ruby's feet. "Come on Weiss! Help me load the stuff in the back." Ruby called to her teammate, stealing the cart from the older girl.

Once everything was packed neatly in the strangely large trunk of the car, the duo opened the side door and entered the yellow automobile.

"How much to get to Beacon?" Ruby asked, pulling out her purse from somewhere in her battle outfit.

"No charge ma'am. I let love birds fly free." A familiar voice spoke to the duo. Ruby's eyes flung to the driver.

It was none other than Red.

"Red?" Weiss asked in shock. 'Why would her be in a taxi cab?'

"Bought it from some guy a while ago, I've always wanted to drive one." He said, putting on a hat that had the words "Best Driver" in Red felt across the front. "I'm guessing you two want the long route?" He suggested, turning on the radio to a soft, slow song.

Ruby looked over at Weiss with a small smile. "Sure Red, I think Miss Schnee over here deserves it." Ruby said before enveloping Weiss into a kiss.

Red gave a wicked smile before starting the engine to the car. "Next stop, Beacon." He said in a happy tone, pulling into the road. "Keep your clothes on back their girls."

The car ride was indeed long but worth the time it took to arrive home. After all, the duo truly did deserve it.

Ruby and Weiss arrived in the comfort and safety of their dorm room, the large Beowulf decoration stood in the far corner of the room.

"I won't ever forget these last few days." Ruby commented, putting her things on her desk.

Weiss walked up behind her, wrapping her in her arms. "Me neither, but just think about the memory's that we will have of our trip in a few weeks."

Ruby gave a forced smile, not wanting to go on that trip for a number of reasons, but she would go anywhere with Weiss.

"I can't wait, but as long as I'm with you, I'm happy." Ruby said, spinning around to face the heiress.

"I love you Ruby."

"I love you too Weiss."

_That fateful day in the snowy forests of Beacon didn't destroy team RWBY, it created a bond that would last forever. That memory would remain with the two lovers for the rest of their days. That day truly was a day of love, a frosty love._

This isn't the end of their tale, for this is the TALES of a frosty love. The upcoming events would shake the duo to their core, destroying their very foundations. But if they made it this far with out killing each other, they can make it.  
_**  
**_**A/N: Special thanks to all my supporters of this story, mainly to my good friend ****Orion Matrix.  
****  
I will continue this story in another chapter, possibly in another story as a sequel, but I want to create something else that that really been on my mind for some time. You will have to wait and see what it is.**

See you all star side

**Fath out**


End file.
